Sweet
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: KagaKuro! Kagami memberitahu Kuroko bahwa ada yang lebih manis dari pada Vanila milkshake kesukaannya. bad at summary, mind to read and review?


**err...ya, saya masih idup...dan mublish one-shot lagi...writer block masih menginap jadi gak bisa ngelanjutin 'Legenda' (_ _) ini cuma ide yang lewat sesaat, maaf kalo ada banyak kekurangan..**

 **disclaimer : udah jelas, kalo Kuroko no Basuke punya aku, bakalan jadi yaoi.**

 **warning : ooc, absurd bin abal dan kawan-kawan**

 **enjoy~~~**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap cahaya, partner dan juga kekasihnya, Kagami Taiga dengan tatapan kosong.

"kagami-kun..." panggil Kuroko.

"kuroko..." balas Kagami.

Aura mencekam keluar dari tubuh mungil Kuroko. Kagami pun tidak mau kalah. Ia menatap tajam Kuroko. Para anggota basket yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga menyaksikan kedua pemain terbaik mereka saling adu tatapan dengan tanda tanya mengambang di udara.

"mereka kenapa?" bisik izuki.

"pertengkaran pasangan?" balas furihata.

Plak!

"ow!"

"berhenti berbisik dan suruh mereka berhenti!" omel Hyuuga. Kiyoshi, seperti biasa hanya tersenyum dan tidak membantu sama sekali.

"maa maa, biarkan saja mereka, Hyuuga," ujarnya "eh, tapi. Kapan mereka jadian?"

plak!

"ow!"

"berisik!" bentak Hyuuga sebelum ia menoleh kearah duo cahaya dan bayangan "Kalian Berdua! Cepat Pemanasan!"

Secara serempak Kagami dan Kuroko berbalik dan menatap tajam Hyuuga.

"Berisik!" geram mereka berdua sebelum mereka kembali bertatapan.

Jleb!

Hyuuga langsung pundung di pojok. Aura kelam menyelimutinya. Yang lain hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

"err...Hyuuga?" panggil para senpai kecuali si pendiam tak bersuara, Mitobe.

sementara itu, kita balik ke sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengadakan perang dunia ke-3.

"kagami-kun tidak bisa melarangku untuk berhenti meminum minuman favoritku." ucap Kuroko dengan nada monotonenya. perempatan muncul di kepala Kagami.

"aku tidak melarangmu, tapi dokter bilang kau harus mengurangi kecanduanmu terhadap milkshake." Balas Kagami. Kuroko cemberut. Kagami menghelai nafas panjang. Sementara para anggota Seirin yang lain hanya bisa menatap pasangan absurd namun manis nan bikin diabet juga bikin iri dan- ah sudahlah. Yang jelas para anggota Serin yang lain menatap dua-sejoli KagaKuro dengan mulut ternganga dan mereka pun jatuh ala anime...mereka memang anime sih, sudahlah abaikan saja author~

"tapi kagami-kun..." rintih Kuroko. Wajahnya yang biasanya rata tak berekspresi bak sebuah triplek sekarang berubah. Kuroko akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya ; puppy dog – eyes miliknya yang membuat dirinya seperti uke yang meminta untuk 'diserang'. Wajah yang sama yang membuat Kagami ingin 'memakan' nya Dan wajah yang sama yang membuat seluruh fangirls mati kehabisan darah.

' _kau harus tahan, taiga. Jangan kau biarkan dia menang. Kau itu seme dia, bodoh!'_ dan batin Kagami pun memaki dirinya sendiri.

"tidak ada tapi, kuroko." Jawab Kagami. Kuroko langsung menatap tajam Kagami. Kagami menelan ludah.

"ini belum berakhir." Ucap Kuroko sebelum ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari gedung olahraga. Kagami langsung berbalik kearah Furihata.

"furi! Beritahu pacarmu yang yandere itu untuk tidak memperbolehkan Kuroko minum vanila milkshake, sekarang!" seru Kagami. Furihata tersentak dan langsung melesat untuk mengambil handphonenya yang ada di dalam tas sebelum mengirim e-mail ke pacar yanderenya a.k.a Akashi Seijuurou.

"tenanglah BaKagami," Ucap pelatih menakutkan yang sama atau lebih menakutkannya dengan iblis, Riko "memangnya kenapa kalo kuroko-kun minum vanila milkshake?" tanyanya. Kagami mengengacak-acak rambutnya.

"kemarin, kami ke dokter untuk mengecek gula darah Kuroko. Dan dokter bilang gula darah Kuroko cukup tinggi jadi, dokter menyarankan untuk mengurangi makanan dan minuman yang mengandung gula." Jelas Kagami. Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

"jadi karena hal sepele seperti itu kalian berani membentak kapten sekaligus senpai kalian?" tanya Hyuuga dengan nada yang cukup menakutkan. Kagami hanya bisa ketawa garing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"soal itu...kami kebawa suasana...maaf..."

Perempatan muncul di kepala Hyuuga. Yang lain langsung mundur menjauhi Hyuuga, merasakan aura mencekam keluar dari tubuh kapten Seirin.

"kebawa suasana huh? Sini aku tunjukan gimana kalo aku kebawa suasana..." ucap Hyuuga. Tanpa aba-aba ataupun pemberitahuan, Kagami langsung melarikan diri denga Hyuuga berada tepat di belakangnya.

"GYAAAAAA! AKU MINTA MAAF!" teriak Kagami.

"KEMBALI KESINI KOHAI TIDAK TAHU DIRI!?"

Yang lain pun hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

Sementara itu...

Kuroko menatap handphone yang ada di genggamannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"pasti agami-kun.." gumamnya.

Ternyata dia mendapatkan e-mail dari mantan kaptennya yang berisikan bahwa dia (kuroko) lebih baik mengurangi minum vanila milkshake. Dan di situ, kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berakhir.

"aku belum mati, author-san..." ucap Kuroko

("ah, maaf, maaf..")

"hmph.."

Ah sudahlah, tolong abaikan author yang absurd ini. Dah kembali ke Kuroko.

Kuroko baru pertama kali ini merasakan kehampaan, ya maklum biasanya kan sama Kagami terus jadi ya...

"author-san berisik...udah, aku balik aja..." ucap Kuroko sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah gedung olahraga. Author hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria karena Kuroko ngambeknya kayak cewek.

"salah author-san sendiri" dan author pun hanya bisa pundung di pojok sambil mengetik ff absurd ini.

Sesampainya di gedung olahraga, Kuroko langsung membuka pintu dan masuk. Tidak ada yang menyadari hawa keberadaannya. Kuroko makin cemberut dan menoleh kearah Kagami dan Hyuuga yang masih asik main kejar-kejaran. Kuroko dengan kesal berjalan kearah tasnya yang ada di bangku.

Entah karena hawa yang Kuroko bawa cukup menyeramkan atau memang mereka sadar dengan keberadaan Kuroko atau entahlah tapi yang pasti, anggota Seirin yang lain menoleh kearahnya.

"err..kuroko-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Riko yang sudah keringat dingin.

' _bahkan pelatih pun takut?!'_ batin anggota Seirin yang lain yang shock berat melihat pelatih mereka yang mengerikan takut kepada si manis tapi Kuudere a.k.a Kuroko. Kuroko memang kuudere tapi jika dia marah, dia lebih menakutkan dari pada pacar yandere Furihata alias Akashi dan sepertinya Riko paham soal itu.

"aku mau pulang..." jawab Kuroko.

"err...baiklah, tapi bawa BaKagami denganmu ya?" pinta Riko. Kuroko menghelai nafas sebelum mengangguk. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Riko langsung teriak.

"BAKAGAMI, ANTAR KUROKO-KUN PULANG DAN JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI, TAPI BESOK JATAHMU BERTAMBAH TIGA KALI LIPAT?!" perintah Riko. Yang lain sweatdrop sementara Kagami, gak ada angin gak ada ujah masuk Zone dan langsung lari kearah Kuroko, salah satu tangannya meraih tasnya dan satunya lagi meraih Kuroko. Kagami pun langsung berlari menuju pintu yang beruntung tidak di tutup.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

"wow..."

.

.

.

"memang kuroko ringan banget ya?"

.

.

.

"atau kagami yang terlalu kuat..."

.

.

.

"mungkin dia menjadi kuat karena latihan tambahan dari pelatih?"

"hoho, kalian mau jadi kuat juga rupanya?"

Mereka langsung meneguk ludah, sementara Riko menyeringai.

' _awas kau, BaKagami!'_

* * *

"kagami-kun, turunkan aku."

"tidak, karena jika aku menurunkan kau, kau akan lari menggunakan misdirection mu itu!"

"hmph!"

"sudahlah, sebentar lagi sampai."

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka tiba di apartement milk Kagami. Kagami membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali sebelum menurunkan Kuroko.

"uff!"

Kuroko menusik rusuk Kagami sebelum melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Kagami yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

"kuroko.." geram Kagami sebelum mengejar kekasihnya.

"taiga-kun menyebalkan.." gumam Kuroko yang tengah duduk di sofa. Kagami yang mendengar ini hanya menghelai nafas dan mendekati Kuroko sebelum duduk di sebelahnya. Kuroko memberi ruang diantara mereka dan menjauh. Kagami menghelai nafas panjang.

"kuroko..." panggil Kagami. Kuroko tidak menyahut ataupun berbalik.

"..."

"kuroko.." coba Kagami sekali lagi, tapi hasilnya sama.

"..."

"..tetsuya.."

"taiga-kun menyebalkan" jawab Kuroko.

"...kenapa vanila milkshake menjadi minuman kesukaanmu?" tanya Kagami

"karena manis." Jawab Kuroko singkat. Disitu Kagami mendapatkan sebuah ide dan seringai nakal pun muncul diwajahnya.

"oh, tapi tidak hanya milkshake kesukaanmu yang manis..." ucap Kagami yang secara perlahan mendekati Kuroko.

"aku tahu, tapi tetap saja.." balas Kuroko.

"gimana kalo gini, aku beritahu kau sesuatu yang manis tapi manisnya tidak akan membahayakan bagimu ataupun bagi orang lain.." tawar Kagami.

"memangnya ada yang-mph?!"

Yup~ Kagami mencium Kuroko telak di bibir. Kuroko yang awalnya memberontak akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikmatinya saat Kagami secara perlahan membuka mulutnya.

' _manis..'_ batin Kuroko.

Kagami pun menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menyeringai saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang di hiasi rona merah.

"bagaimana, manis bukan?" goda Kagami. Kuroko hanya menarik Kagami dan mereka pun kembali berciuman.

' _gawat, jika tidak di hentikan...'_ batin Kagami yang mulai panik. Setelah beberapa saat Kuroko melepaskan Kagami untuk bernafas. Kagami mengerang.

"tetsuya..." peringat Kagami.

"kamar mandi. Sekarang." Balas Kuroko. Tanpa basa-basi Kagami langsung mengangkat Kuroko dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

' _kalo setiap hari begini, mungkin aku bisa mengurangi kecanduanku terhadap vanila milkshake..'_ batin Kuroko sebelum ia 'dimakan' oleh harimaunya.

.

.

.

Fin~

* * *

 **ah dah selesai~ mudah-mudahan kalian menikmatinya~**

 **see you next time~**

 **ja,**

 **PhantomFandom13**


End file.
